


accident.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [100]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25686679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: The accident happened out of nowhere and it scared the hell out of Anakin and Padmé.or:  Anakin and Padmé get into a car accident, but everyone will be okay.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader
Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [100]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719157
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Anakin/Padmé





	accident.

**Author's Note:**

> day 100, drabble 100.
> 
> Prompt 100 - breathing. 
> 
> thanks to everyone who has followed along with my little drabble challenge, and thanks to you if you've just jumped on board. All of your comments and kudos have meant a lot, so thank you from the bottom of my heart.

The accident happened out of nowhere and it scared the hell out of Anakin and Padmé. Anakin’s foot was injured and Padmé probably had whiplash, but none of that mattered at the moment because the twins were in the backseat of the car. Luke looked a little dazed when Anakin got him out of his car seat, and Leia was crying when Padmé got her out of her car seat. But as the four of them stood at the side of the road waiting for emergency services, Anakin and Padmé concentrated on one thing. They were all thankfully still breathing.


End file.
